


Dominique and Roxanne Walk into a Bar

by InsaneOrange



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BFFs, Bartender Derek Hale, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Walk Into A Bar, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 16:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3536972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneOrange/pseuds/InsaneOrange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random snippet about Roxanne and Dominique walking into a bar. A birthday gift for Akanksha Joshi. Partially Betaed, so all errors are mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dominique and Roxanne Walk into a Bar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Akanksha Joshi](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Akanksha+Joshi).



Dominique and Roxanne walk into a pub. While this might seem like a perfect opening for a terrible joke, both of them had actually walked in to celebrate the publication of Dominique’s thesis on Magical Theory. However, they knew they’d be accosted in a wizarding pub, as Dominique had become extremely popular in the wizarding community for her work as a volunteer for numerous organisations that had cropped up after the war. It didn’t help that she was also one-sixteenth of a veela, and people in general stumbled over their feet to approach her anyway. So, Roxanne, fresh out of Auror training and dying to explore the world before she got stuck to a boring desk job, decided that they should go to a Muggle pub to celebrate.

Both their parents had been very liberal in their upbringing, as Weasleys were wont to do, and the Weasley cousins (and best friends) shared a fascination for everything muggle. However, as they lived within wizarding communities, they did not really have any muggle equipment as magic messed with it. So, when they walk into the pub and see a television displaying sets of images rapidly, they couldn’t help but stare.

“What will you women have?” the bartender asked, and went unheard.

He cleared his throat loudly and the two women jumped. 

“What will you women have?” he repeated. 

The bartender was easily the best looking guy around in the pub at that time in the evening. He had blipped on Dominque’s hot-guy radar. Hazel eyes: check. Stubble: check. Cheekbones that can cut glass: check. Muscles: lots and lots of them. Yep, definitely Dominique’s type. Meanwhile, Roxanne smirked as she watched Dominique’s mouth close and her body language shift. This was going to be interesting. 

Dominique flipped her long blonde hair, leaned towards the bartender and smiled. 

“Well,” she said flirtatiously, “What do you have for me?”

The bartender blinked at her.

Smiling slowly, he leaned closer to Dominique and clasped her hand. Without breaking eye-contact, the bartender murmured, “Here’s the menu. Holler when you’ve decided.”

And he turned abruptly to the other end of the counter to cater to a group of people who were yelling at the television.

“What was that all about?” Dominique turns to Roxanne, confused. Meanwhile, Roxanne’s trying to smother the giggle bubbling up.

“What?” Dominique demanded.

“You totally got snubbed!” Roxanne finally burst out and started laughing.

“But he smiled!”

“And it was a fake smile!” Roxanne countered. “Oh Merlin! I can’t believe _you_ got snubbed!”

“Yeah, well,” Dominique pouted and turned her gaze onto the menu instead.

The two women went back and forth over their choices, until they finally decided on Fucking Hell, a German Pilsner. Dominique was about to walk towards the bartender to place their order when Roxanne stopped her.

“We’re supposed to holler, remember?” she grinned mischievously.

And before Dominique could say something, Roxanne took a deep breath and yelled “Hey, sexy!” at the bartender.

The bartender froze and turned around slowly, with his eyebrows raised.

‘Holy Salazar,’ Roxanne thought. ‘Those eyebrows have a life of their own!’

The bartender approached them, leaving the football fans to bicker among themselves.

“We’d like two Fucking Hells, please,” Roxanne said, as soon as he was within hearing distance.

“Oh, you would, would you?” the bartender said, with his lips quirked. 

Roxanne’s jaw dropped.

While she was considered good looking by her peers with her mother’s colouring and the long braids she liked to keep her hair in, _never_ had anyone foregone Dominique to flirt with her. It was flattering to say the least, but... 

“Yep,” Roxanne nodded and turned back to face Dominique as the bartender genuinely smiled at her and went to get the beer they had asked for.  
“Oh Merlin!” Dominique whispered loudly. “He was totally flirting with you!”

Roxanne blushed unexpectedly.

“You should totally go for it!” Dominique continued excitedly. “You could go on dates with him or sleep with him or have him as a boyfriend! Rowena knows he’s hot enough for all three!”

Roxanne rolled her eyes.

“It’s your night out,” she pointed out, “and bros before hoes, dude.”

“That’s sweet but I’m telling you to go for it!” Dominique insisted.

“Maybe later,” Roxanne said dismissively, “but tonight, it’s about you. We’re going to drink overpriced beer and watch football.”

At that moment, the bartender came back with a bottle and poured the beer into the two mugs already on the counter.

“On the house,” he told Roxanne, still smiling.

“Thanks dude. You’re a true bro,” Roxanne said and picked up her beer mug.

As both the women turned to face the television, Domonique whispered, “Did you see his face? He looked so disappointed that you didn’t want to talk to him! You should go talk to him!”

Roxanne snorted.

“His furrowed eyebrows were because I talk like a sixteen-year-old boy, Domi. Auror senses, remember?” she wriggled the fingers of her free hand at Dominique.

Dominique let out a huge sigh.

For the rest of the night, Roxanne and Dominique continued to chug beer like pros and yell at the television along with the other football fans in the pub. At four AM, Dominique started to drag a bleary-eyed Roxanne out of the pub when they saw a gorgeous woman walk into the bar: dark hair, dark skin, badass attitude and a set of three scars across a part of her face and her throat. She looked like she had fought a huge mythical creature and come out on top.

Even though both women were fairly drunk, they distinctively heard the bartender say “We’re closed” without even looking at who had just walked in.

“That’s a shame,” the woman drawled, completely ignoring the two women barely holding on to the counter to hold themselves upright. “Then I’ll just have to kidnap you and take you to some other bar where you can buy me a drink.”

The bartender finally looked up and even the drunk women could feel something sizzle between the bartender and the new arrival.

“’M sorry Roxie,” Dominique slurred as they slowly made their way towards the exit. “He was a dickbag.”

Roxanne shrugged, as much as she could with trying not to fall. 

“Wasn’t going to go talk to him anyway,” she told her cousin. “Stubble’s not my type.”

Dominique snorted and the two women slowly made it out of the bar and into an alleyway, where they quickly cast sobering charms on themselves.  
At the sound of the loud crack, the woman in the bar suddenly jerked.

“Did you hear that?” she said sharply. “The sound came from the alley right over.”

The bartender smiled as he untied his apron from his waist. 

Stepping into the woman’s space, he leaned into her and whispered in her ear, “Let’s go find out, shall we?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Charu and Annie for reading this over for me and helping when I got stuck.  
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY, AKANKSHA!!! I hope this isn't a disappointment :/


End file.
